Hometown Glory
by fiveby10eighty3
Summary: Modern AU-Daisy, newly orphaned, and living with Beryl Patmore as her guardian and godmother. She finds a new life in moving to Downton and making new friends. With a few original characters. Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellowes and Carnival.
1. Chapter 1

_Ripon, North Yorkshire_

 _2006_

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

Daisy stared at the four coffins in front of her, and she felt like was trapped inside a cocoon, unable to move, to feel, to think. Two weeks ago, her parents left her with her Aunt Beryl, who was one of her two godmothers. Mummy went to university with her, and her other godmother, Aunt Elsie, currently the headmistress in Downton Comprehensive, the village where they both live in. Uncle Charles, Aunt Elsie's husband managed the Robinson family affairs—Mummy went to University of Hull with Aunt Elsie and Aunt Beryl, so Uncle Charles was _highly recommended_ by a doting Aunt Elsie.

Daisy was always convinced that her family didn't love her. Well, except her father. Mummy took care that she knew she wasn't wanted, her words constantly hitting and hurting Daisy like a battering ram. Her father took care that she was involved in everything, including that skiing trip in Val d'Isere which she didn't want to join. She remembered the disappointment on Daddy's face when she said no, then the relief when she was about to say yes, and again the disappointment when Mummy announced her plan to "dump" Daisy with Aunt Beryl and Aunt Elsie.

Women that Daisy secretly loved more than she loved her mother.

She tried to love her own mother, but it was an exercise in futility, and by the time Daisy was in Year Eight, she had well given up, and had grown accustomed to her father coming only by himself to her Speech Days at school. It was obvious to Daisy that her mother didn't want her around—she was packed off to Ripon Grammar, and was only taken home during Christmas (her half-terms were spent with Aunt Beryl's or Aunt Elsie's), or Easter holidays. Sometimes Dad took her out to lunch occasionally, tried to help make her feel grown up.

He was the only anchor in her world, and now, he was also gone.

And right now, Daisy didn't know what to do. Aunt Elsie had her arm around her shoulder—a very comforting gesture. Uncle Charlie nodded at her encouragingly. He had arranged her parents' affairs quickly and seamlessly—Aunt Elsie always averred that efficiency was her husband's middle name. What Daisy didn't know, however, was that she had become the sole heiress to her father's billions.

Long before he died, Ted Robinson, Daisy's father raked in millions with his computer software that had several product lines—from business and accounting to kids' learning. His popular product lines were the interactive GSCE programs as well as the ones for A-Levels. He had earned so much that year after year he earned millions and millions more—that it had accumulated into billions. Now, Charles Carson thought, what would happen to Robinson's Solutions? He talked to the Chief Operating Officer, who was approaching his sixties, and they were considering being bought out—a conglomerate. Provided, of course, Ted's daughter would allow it. As Daisy was a minor, Charles thought that he had his work cut out for him. He would probably speak to Daisy about it—for even with her tender age, she had a very mature outlook on the world. His wife, Elsie, called Daisy an 'old soul'. Charles had arranged with Beryl—according to Ted Robinson's will that the young girl stay with the fiery tempered, red-haired woman. Elsie was greatly fond of her dark-haired goddaughter, and would have wanted the young girl to stay with her, but she had her hands full with her own niece, Ivy. Ivy was popular with the boys, and sadly, not with her teachers. Sure, Ivy made good marks, but for some reason, the teachers didn't like her. Another thing Elsie feared was that the girls would clash. So she was glad when Daisy would stay at Beryl's, as per instruction in Ted Robinson's will.

The funeral goers were invited to a lunch at the Robinson house. Numbly, Daisy invited them in the dining room. A light buffet lunch was offered, and Daisy noted wryly that the guests ate the lunch with gusto. Mrs. May Bird, the family cook-housekeeper persistently persuaded Daisy to eat at least the potatoes.

"You have to eat, sweetheart. I'll take care of everything."

"I can't. I don't even feel hungry." Daisy shook her head wildly.

"Please, sweetpea." Daisy sighed. After all, Mrs. Bird's cordon bleus were manna from heaven, and she would miss it a lot. The cook had gotten employment at a school within Yorkshire, so Daisy thought to get the address.

"I've got a plate saved in the kitchen. You can stay there if you feel like being alone."

"All right, Mrs. B. I'll go."

"That's a good girl."

Beryl caught sight of the Robinson's family cook-housekeeper. She hadn't expected to get along well with May Bird, what with the slightly combative stance she had on their first meeting. But food, cooking and Daisy became their common ground, they made their truce, and their working relationship seemed to bear the seeds of a beautiful friendship.

"She's eating now, Miss Patmore. Our Daisy just needed a bit of persuasion." May Bird said, putting her hand on the pint-sized, fiery haired woman's shoulder. "Good," Beryl replied. "Thank you ever so much for supervising the packing. I couldn't imagine Daisy's had a lot of things. What would happen to this house?"

"Mr. Carson told me that as provided in Mr. Robinson's will, Daisy will have this house. For the time being, until Daisy turns of age, this house shall be leased to a family who just moved from London. When Daisy is of age, she'll decide if she wants to live in here. Or sell it."

"I doubt Daisy would want to live here. She never seemed to look forward coming back here when she was in school or from holidays with me or Mrs. Carson. This house is full of ghosts."

May Bird nodded emphatically. "I couldn't agree more, Miss Patmore. Are the voul au vents to your liking?"

"Oh yes," Beryl nodded enthusiastically. "It was perfect for the chicken al a king. That was first rate cooking, Mrs. Bird. Where will you be situated?"

"Well, I've applied for the position of cook in Downton Comprehensive. The school cafeteria, yes."

"Ah, that's good news. The cafeteria's gone to the dogs when Gladys Denker took over. The chicken croquettes tasted of _cardboard!_ My word! Such rubbish, and the parents allow it! I can't for the life of me _understand_ why."

"I haven't told Daisy yet where I'll be."

"Oh, don't, it'll be a lovely surprise, I'm sure." Beryl winked at May, who grinned back conspiratorially. "See you around, Mrs. Bird."

Since Daisy's things were already in her new home, Daisy asked for a few minutes.

"I just want to see my room for the last time," Daisy whispered to her red-haired godmother.

Daisy went up the stairs to see her bedroom. Everything had been cleared, stored, and packed away. Every item from her bedroom was moved to her room in Aunt Beryl's home, including the bed, the bookshelves, the desk—everything, except a silver photograph frame, standing by the window. Daisy walked closer to the French windows, where the frame was placed. It was of her and her father, when she was six years old. She was sitting on her father's lap, and both were grinning madly. Both of them were sitting on the doorstep of their old home—a fairly modest, two-story red-brick house in Harrogate, before her father raked in millions. Before her father—at her mother's insistence—bought the palatial monstrosity they now lived in. Daisy took the framed photograph, and put it in her bag.

She left the room, closing the door behind her.

 _I'm going to start a new life, and I can't wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know, it's been ages since I last posted a chapter. Now, here's an update! Hope everyone will (still read) and enjoy this fic!**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

Daisy went to the shed to get her bicycle. As Downton Comprehensive was near _La Vache Mauve_ , Aunt Beryl's café-and-tea room, she saw no need to wait for the bus to pass by the usual route. Summer was nearing its end, and the air began to feel less brassy—and become mellower. Aunt Elsie called this morning, to tell Daisy that her school records came through the mail and her reports were glowing.

"And Daisy, don't forget the orientation this afternoon, but please come a little earlier. We need to spend time together before the madness starts. See you later!"

So, after helping out Aunt Beryl in serving customers (something she always did whenever she stayed with her godmother during holidays, except Christmas, of course), which was as usual, in abundance—Daisy started to get ready for her bicycle ride to school. She saw them as she went out through the front door (ironically the easiest passage to the shed). Ladies who meet at the cafe for lunch, or mums who decide to treat their little ones before they lost them to playschool and primary school—and schoolwork.

Finally, she was on her bike, and cycled herself to school. Some of the trees began to show gradually yellowing leaves; flowers beginning to wilt. By the time she reached Bakewell's General Store, she sensed that she wasn't alone. She glanced to her side and found a red-haired girl on her bicycle. The girl grinned. "Hello, you must be Daisy Robinson." Daisy nodded, and cycled on. So did the red-haired girl. "I think I've seen you around whenever you're on hols. I'm sorry about your family, by the way."

"Thank you—oh—I don't think I've asked for your name," Daisy said. The redhead grinned. "Sorry. I'm Gwen. Dawson. Technically, it's Gwendolyn Anne, but people call me Gwen, whether or not they're friends."

Daisy smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Gwen. What year are you in?" she asked Gwen. "Ten," Gwen replied. "How about you, Daisy?"

"Me too." Gwen grinned again. "Great. There's many of us this year. Have you thought about where you're going to uni?"

"I've got a couple in mind. You?"

"So far, it's Newcastle and Manchester. It might change. Miss B won't be so delighted if she could hear me talk right now."

"Who's Miss B?" Daisy asked, intrigued. Gwen grinned again, sheepishly this time. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's Miss Baxter. Lovely person, I must say. Much better than that hag Miss O' Brien, who teaches English Literature—come, we're almost here."

"Here" was a large school compound. The sign above the gate read, "Downton Comprehensive," and at the left was the school logo, which, according to Gwen, was half of Lord of Grantham's coat of arms. "Oh, and his youngest, the Lady Sybil Crawley, goes to school here. She's going to sixth form, if I remember correctly. We do have sixth form here in Downton Comprehensive."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Daisy mused, as she and Gwen parked their bicycles in the school's designated Bicycle Stop. At that time, their attention was caught when a station wagon stopped at the school gates, and a tall, fair-haired boy ran towards them. "Heigh-ho, Gwen. Am I late?" the boy asked Gwen. Gwen shook her head, no. "I think we're early, Willy. Oh, and Willy, this is Daisy Robinson. She's living with Miss Patmore."

The blonde boy groaned at the nickname Willy. "It's William, actually. William Mason. Only Gwen here has the audacity to call me Willy." Gwen laughed. William went on. "Miss Patmore told my parents about you. I'm sorry about what happened to your family."

"Oh…ummm yeah. It's hard getting used to it," mumbled Daisy.

Gwen and William looked at each other, and their new friend. "Well, we understand." Daisy smiled at her two new friends.

"Come on," said Gwen, "We best get in early so we'll get good seats."

"So you've made friends with Gwen Dawson and William Mason. You've couldn't have made a better choice," Elsie Carson mused after she sipped hot cocoa. "They're very nice young people—not that the other students here at the Comprehensive aren't, but you can count on these two to make anyone feel welcome. My niece Ivy studies here too—she's made her own group of friends…she's actually quite set in her ways."

Daisy blinked, as she drank her cocoa. Elsie shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Ivy is my cousin's daughter. She may not take on kindly to new people, I must say, but I'm sure she'll thaw out. How are you adjusting to Downton life, Daisy?" Elsie asked.

"I like it here," Daisy said shyly. "I always have, whenever I have holidays here with Aunt Beryl. I…I can't believe I'm here. For good. This is more home to me than the house at Ripon ever was."

"I'm glad you'll be happy here, Daisy. I'm sure Miss Baxter has properly oriented you on what to expect in two weeks at Downton Comprehensive. I can't believe my good fortune when I hired her. She's a gem. Miss Baxter teaches Psychology in the sixth form, so you'll see her teach when the time comes. Have you any idea what you will be studying in uni in a few years' time?" Elsie asked her goddaughter. She was really fond of this young girl, perhaps even more than her niece Ivy. Guiltily, Elsie thought it was because despite what she has been through, the girl has remained sweet. Sometimes, Elsie wondered why Ivy can't be more like Daisy — something that she never dared say aloud.

Daisy nodded enthusiastically. "I…I have a plan." She poured more cocoa into her mug. "Aunt Beryl has taught me more about cooking and the way a food business is being run than any school could teach me. I…I plan to study Accounting. Help her with the accounts so she doesn't need to hire anyone else. And when I get part of my inheritance when I turn twenty-one, I want to help her expand her tea shop."

No one was more floored than Elsie Carson to hear a young girl of fourteen talk like a twenty-year old. Daisy was her father's daughter all right. She and Beryl always thought that Ted Robinson was too good for Marian Langley who was only after the main chance. Thankfully, Daisy hadn't inherited anything from her mother except her sheer determination to succeed at whatever she was doing. And her looks, of course. Daisy was pretty, there was no denying that. What was better was that she wasn't too aware of it. Unlike… Elsie sighed and pushed that thought away.

Daisy was her mother's carbon copy, Elsie thought. Dark-brown hair, glowing, rosy white skin. Eyes like dark blue pansies. That small, straight nose and her rosebud mouth. And Elsie, being the very observant godmother, noticed that her goddaughter caught the eye of many a lad in the school. She had noticed that at the orientation, William Mason kept on looking at Daisy more than once while she wasn't looking. And so did Andrew Parker. Daisy, however, was intent on the program, only turning towards Gwen whenever the other girl said something rather amusing, and Daisy was laughing at Gwen's dry remarks.

 _My, my. That girl is sure to cause havoc. And she doesn't know it._


End file.
